A Finer Breed
by Tranquil Harmony
Summary: A blonde baby that is a cross breed of Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Senju is born and the Kyuubi is sealed within him. But a certain Sannin has taken the baby Jinchuriki a day after the attack of the 9 tails to train Naruto in their ninja way. It impacts the blonde greatly. But how? How will the Sannin's tutelage change him? Read now and find out! (Naruto x Sakura) BEWARE POWERFUL NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1: New Generation More Potential

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the cup of eggnog that's in front of me!**

 **Chapter 1: New Generation, More Potential**

It has only been a single hour after the Kyuubi attack and Jiraiya has witnessed it all and of course participated in helping rebuild the village along with stopping the 9 tails himself. Jiraiya was jaunting through the village until he saw a baby with whisker marks and golden blonde hair out in the middle of the field. He looked around before approaching said child and cradling him into his arms.

"Don't worry Naruto, Godfather Jiraiya will make everything alright." He whispered to the blonde baby before he sprinted to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Jiraiya walked into the Hokage Tower and up the stairs while carrying Naruto. The white haired man was approaching the door to the Hokage's office before giving said door a knock or two. He heard his former sensei call him inside and he turned the doorknob with one free hand of course being careful to not drop the Yondaime's child. He entered inside the office hearing the door click upon closing and saw that Sarutobi Hiruzen was writing on a piece of paper. One out of the stacks that were littering around the room anyway.

"Ah Jiraiya, do you need something?" The Third Hokage asked. Jiraiya nodded and went in to move toward where Hiruzen was or at least the spot next to him.

"I want to take Minato's child into my own hands, teach him the way of the shinobi and train him myself." Jiraiya stated firmly. Hiruzen just sighed.

"Jiraiya if word goes out that our Jinchuriki-"

"Is with one of the Legendary Sannin everyone wouldn't dare to approach me. Sarutobi-sensei I need to do this, for Minato and Kushina, and for Naruto too. You know the kinds of genes he could inherit from those two, I mean a breed of not one but three clans in total? This kid has some potential Sensei. Being an Uzumaki, an Uchiha, and a Senju? It would be pretty stupid if I didn't train him myself. He could possibly inherit the wood element and Kami knows I've wanted to study that in person. Even if Hashirama-sama has shown it to me when I was a child, I barely remember it. This training could benefit me and him." He explained while still cradling the boy.

"Fine Jiraiya, you can do it. In matter of fact I will give you some supplies for his training. I know how you are, wanting to venture out in the world. But promise me this, you bring him back for his Genin Exams when he's 13. Understood?" He established sturdily. Jiraiya grinned.

"Don't worry Sensei. You know I won't let you down." Jiraiya stated knowingly as Hiruzen smiled softly.

"Good. So the supplies will be; kunai, shuriken, chakra paper, books, and what else?"

"That will be all that is needed. I already have a teaching plan in mind actually." Jiraiya claimed while looking at the blonde baby.

"Is that so? Good, I know you'll be great Jiraiya." The Sarutobi clan-head encouraged. Jiraiya grinned from the praise.

"Thank you Sensei, now I must be off I gotta get started on my journey throughout the Elemental Nations. See ya!" He waved farewell before leaping out the window.

With Naruto in his arms.

"Use the door next time Jiraiya!" Hiruzen demanded before chuckling to himself.

"Just like old times." He murmured before getting back to the torturous paper stack. Jiraiya leapt toward where he would receive the supplies like always by the gate, and he was ready to leave. He cradled Naruto in his arms as he set out on the road. He exited the village to follow up in his lengthy journey, oh for what an exciting adventure it will be.

 **5 Years Later**

* * *

"Alright Brat, time for physical training!" Jiraiya announced as Naruto tried to get up from his position on the ground. He struggled with all of his frail might as he couldn't lift himself off of the floor. It didn't help either that his frustrations were being dealt with chakra weighted seals either.

"Jiraiya-sensei once I get off of the ground I am going to kick your ass!" Naruto declared kneeling on the grassy soil.

"Ha! You got fire in you kid I like it!" Jiraiya complimented seeing Naruto finally stand. Naruto walked toward the tall man and tried to punch him. No luck there.

"Oh come on!" Naruto grunted as he tried to kick the Sannin.

"Gonna have to do better than that Brat or no ramen!" Jiraiya advised seeing Naruto's face light up.

 _'Oh here he goes..'_ Jiraiya thought seeing this happen a dozen times. Naruto charged at Jiraiya as if he didn't have weighted seals on at all before Jiraiya stopped him with the palm of his hand.

"Here's what you're gonna do actually. You're going to keep these weighted seals on you and you're going to walk up that tree inputting chakra into the soles of your feet got it? Also make like a dozen or so more clones to speed up the process. Because once we get back to Konoha you're going to be a monster at this stuff. Kapeesh?" Jiraiya asked for confirmation. Naruto's reply was holding up a hand-sign and creating one-hundred clones that started climbing trees with him doing it also. That's when Naruto fell flat on his face after taking his first step on the tree. That in turn caused Jiraiya to howl with laughter from his expense.

"Oh Kami I haven't laughed this hard since Tsunade punched Orochimaru! Oh man, that was good kid you got me." Jiraiya said seeing Naruto take a few steps up the tree.

 _'Interesting he's already at the top. Thank Kami for Shadow Clones.'_ Jiraiya thought gratefully.

"I'm done Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto cheered doing a back-flip on the bark of the tree.

"Good. Now create a dozen more clones. I've got a dozen books over here worth of Konoha history, math, and all of the subjects alike. Send your clones to read them while we head down to the river to work on your water-walking." Jiraiya ordered as Naruto made exactly twelve clones.

 _'He has such large reservoirs of chakra, it's really astonishing. I wonder if he didn't have the Kyubi sealed into him if his chakra capacity will be that much higher. After all the seal causes Naruto to have to keep the seal intact with his chakra so the Kyuubi doesn't get released. So much potential and he hasn't even awakened the Sharingan yet. But we still have yet to see his Wood Elements. Bah we've got plenty of time before we have to return.'_ Jiraiya deduced in an unconcerned matter.

"Alright get started kid." Jiraiya said as he witnessed Naruto and a bunch of his clones fall into the water. Naruto swam to shore to give Jiraiya a glare seeing the Sannin laugh at his expense.

"Oh yeah, you've got to change the pattern of your chakra since the water has waves and vibrate more than what tree bark would. You've gotta watch out for that." He advised as Naruto and his clones got back to training.

 _'So much potential indeed.'_ Jiraiya smirked seeing Naruto hold his position in the water.

Well, until he fell in again. Jiraiya chuckled seeing that. Oh training kids were so much fun. But Naruto still had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

"Okay Naruto, I believe you have complete mastery over chakra control that you could possibly, and I really heed this word, possibly could use Medical Jutsu. But I don't entirely advise it yet. So, we'll teach you how to summon." Jiraiya stated as Naruto widened his eyes.

 _'I wonder what cool things I could summon..'_ Naruto thought as he saw Jiraiya summon a toad with a scroll in its mouth.

"Okay now bite your thumb and trace your name into this slot." Jiraiya told him and Naruto did so.

"What's next?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Bite your thumb, do these hand-signs and slam the palm of your hands onto the ground." Jiraiya demonstrated and in popped a human sized toad.

 **"Jiraiya why am I here?"** The toad asked confusedly.

"Sorry Gama I'm just training this Gaki and today's starting lesson is summoning.

 **"Okay, well see ya."** The toad said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Now, do what I did." Naruto nodded and bit his thumb displayed the hand-signs while finishing off with him slamming his hands onto the ground. A puff of smoke appeared to reveal a very small tadpole.

"Damn. You suck at this." The white haired Sannin stated plainly. Naruto blanched at the comment before doing it again. This time a bigger tadpole appeared.

"Well, I think you should really work on that later, it's not really a necessity right now but I want you to practice it on your free time. Kay?" Jiraiya asked receiving a confirming nod.

"Good, now we'll work on physical training brat." Jiraiya said while placing chakra weighted seal onto Naruto. The boy immediately slumped his shoulders shakily while trying to move. That's when Jiraiya hit him. Jiraiya kept up the beating until Naruto could barely stand an hour later. Naruto's chakra was worn out and he couldn't dodge Jiraiya's attacks. Shame as the Sannin's punches were soul shattering to the 5 year old.

"Come on attack! Or do you want me to kill you?!" Jiraiya questioned kicking Naruto in the face. Naruto flew back into the tree and picked himself up. Jiraiya was about to go in for another punch before Naruto looked up with red eyes adorning a single black tomoe around his pupils. Naruto clasped onto the oncoming fist before it made contact with his face. Naruto used chakra to keep a hold of the Sannin. Jiraiya was about to punch Naruto with his other hand before he felt something brown and hard clasp around his wrist.

 _'It's wood! I can't believe it! He unlocked both bloodlines in a single day? Incredible!'_ Jiraiya thought excitedly.

"Okay that's enough for today Brat we've done a lot. Let's rest." Jiraiya said before noticing that Naruto didn't respond as he passed out on the ground.

"Damn, I guess I was a bit eccentric there huh?" He whispered sheepishly before carrying Naruto to the tent to rest up for the night.

 _'You'll be the greatest thing this world has ever seen. You've got the drive and determination for it so how could you not?'_ Jiraiya asked as he placed Naruto in a blanket and started tucking him in.

"Goodnight Naruto." Jiraiya said patting his head and heading to bed. But what he didn't notice was the smile tugging at Naruto's lips.

"Goodnight Jiraiya-sensei." The blonde whispered softly enough for his voice to not be picked up by the Sannin.

 **3 Years Later**

* * *

"I believe it's time you learned how to do the Rasengan. It's the jutsu that the 4th Hokage invented himself. But remember this; it's actually not complete. You see, he actually wanted to add Chakra Nature Manipulation to it. Also after the Rasengan training, I will teach you how to do your clan's signature jutsu Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. You got it Gaki?" He asked as Naruto gave him a confirming nod.

"Good. Now, here's a water balloon. You have to swirl your chakra around and pop it. Think you can handle it?" Naruto scoffed in reply.

"I know I can handle it Jiraiya-sensei." He claimed while taking the water balloon and trying to swirl his chakra. Naruto kept trying to swirl his chakra but to no avail the blonde just couldn't pop the stupid balloon.

"Have fun with that. I'm gonna do some research!" Jiraiya said while leaving a couple of more balloons behind. Naruto thought of an idea and made a few more clones to help him out with the exercise. They clones and the original then started to try and pop the balloon with their chakra.

A few few hours later and Jiraiya came back while writing in a notepad.

"Man the product here is splendid! There were some good candidates to be featured in my next book!" Jiraiya exclaimed excitedly. He then saw all of the popped balloons on the ground with Naruto looking at him with a grin.

"I did it Jiraiya-sensei! What's next?" He asked eagerly. Jiraiya smirked while pulling out a few rubber balls.

"Do the same thing but with these." He directed as Naruto made a few clones and got to work. The blonde tried to swish his chakra around furiously but the rubber ball just wouldn't budge. The exercise also started to hurt his chakra coils. He should stop- no. He'll keep going even if he passes out.

An hour later Naruto was passed out onto the grass with a single completely popped rubber balloon. Jiraiya sighed and picked the boy up and carried him to the tent.

"Damn it Brat. You've always got to push your limits don't you?" Naruto groaned in response. Jiraiya chuckled and laid Naruto in a blanket. This boy will truly become magnificent one day. To pop a water balloon and a rubber ball in a single day? Truly remarkable. Let's see what this boy can do next.

 **Another year later**

Naruto was currently waking up to the sound of Jiraiya roasting something on the fire.

"Good you're awake. Because today we'll be working on Chakra Nature Manipulation. I believe you'll need all of the energy you got to do that." Jiraiya claimed while turning over the coddled piece of meat. Naruto looked at the meat in a trance before he became confused. Jiraiya noticed the look on his face and raised an eyebrow.

"Well kid if you've got something on your mind you do know you can run it by me right?" Jiraiya asked taking out the cooked meat and handing it to the blonde.

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei. It's just in all of our time spent together I was just a curious on why you became a ninja and what your nindo is." Naruto admitted as Jiraiya just grinned. He clapped his hands and sat forward to talk about himself.

"Well when I was your age Gaki, I became a ninja so that I can wow the ladies of the world. Kami bless them. But as time went on and the Great Toad Sage summoned me I've dealt with a great deal of change in my nindos. I started to truly believe that I can rid this world of its hatred and bring about true peace. Sadly, I just don't know how to go about it yet. But that's the great thing about training Gakis like you. I get to pass on my tutelage to the next generation!" Jiraiya reasoned energetically before growing serious and lying a hand on Naruto's shoulder while looking at his pupil straight in the eye.

"Because Naruto if I don't bring about true peace; I want you to do it. Because you have the drive, determination, and the will to do it. So I Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin pass my nindo and teachings to you." He finished as Naruto looked at him in awe. Naruto's cerulean eyes were glimmering at the declaration he got from the man. Who knew a man could have a goal so gigantic. It is truly inspiring to the young blonde.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama. I promise I will never give up and I will do everything I can to bring about peace!" Naruto claimed while pumping his fist in the air. Jiraiya smiled and patted his shoulder one last time.

"Good! Now finish eating so we can get started on your training!" Jiraiya stated as Naruto grinned gulping down the peace of meat.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto said marching ahead. Jiraiya smiled at that.

 _'Energetic little brat. Kami bless him.'_ Jiraiya thought while following his student.

The duo arrived to an open field surrounded by trees.

"Alright Naruto, I have chakra paper so we can see what kind of Chakra Nature you have." He said handing Naruto the slip of white paper. Naruto looked at it and back at the Sannin.

"So, what am I supposed to do with it?" He asked and sweat-dropped seeing Jiraiya comically fall on the ground. Jiraiya stood back up quickly.

"All you have to do is input your chakra into it. Now, here's how you'll know which you have. You see there are 5 Chakra Natures. Fire, wind, water, lightning, and earth. Most people usually lean toward a certain element. Like you an Uchiha are geared to lean towards fire, that's why when I demonstrated the Fire Ball Jutsu technique you picked it up very quickly right Gaki?" He asked receiving a nod.

"Now, the reactions you'll look for are if you're lightning nature the paper will wrinkle, wind will shred it in half, burn if you're fire, the water element will make the paper soggy, and last but not least, it will crumble if you have earth nature chakra. Okay Naruto?" He questioned and Naruto nodded while inputting his chakra into the paper. The paper immediately tore in half, wrinkled, and burst on fire. When the paper became hot Naruto immediately yelped and threw it on the ground while nursing his burned hand. Jiraiya became thoughtful for a moment.

 _'According to the order of how the chakra affected the paper wind would be Naruto's strongest element, Lightning, second strongest, and fire is the least leaned element. Interesting.'_

Jiraiya clapped getting Naruto's attention.

"Okay kid it looks like you've got three main elements Wind, Lightning, and Fire. Also since you've inherited the wood element you can naturally use Earth and Water! Nice job Gaki! As we've already worked on fire how about we train you in wind for a bit?" He stated more than asked getting a leaf off of a tree.

"Now, to focus your chakra into wind nature you need to cut this leaf by sharpening your chakra. Alright? Like this." Jiraiya demonstrated cutting the leaf perfectly in half.

"I recommend you make more clones to speed this process up Brat." Jiraiya advised and Naruto did so making around enough clones to take all the leafs off of a single tree. They immediately started to try and cut the leaf in half. He didn't even manage to make a sliver.

"Well, I'm off to do some research, see ya!" Jiraiya waved running off with perverted chuckles.

"Damn it Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto grunted while he and his clones tried to cut the leaf.

A few hours later all of the Naruto's have managed to shred the leaf straight in half.

"Wohoo! I did it!" Naruto shouted as he saw Jiraiya off in the distance.

"Ero-Sennin I cut the leaf in half! What's next?" Naruto pried excitedly. Jiraiya waved his hands in a placating manner.

"First before we start on the next phase I want you to demonstrate how you cut the leaf." Jiraiya reasoned and Naruto gave him a grin while getting a leaf from a nearby tree. Naruto took the leaf and sliced it in half making Jiraiya whistle.

"Alright now your next phase of training is over here." Jiraiya said while leading the blonde to a nearby waterfall. Naruto stared at it in awe.

"How long is that Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Long enough for 300 clones to stand side by side to each other Gaki." He said making Naruto widen his eyes.

"That's the next step? I can't wait!" Naruto shouted excitedly sprinting to the waterfall.

"Okay first use your Wood Element to make a platform long enough for it to traverse across the middle of the waterfall. Got it?" Jiraiya asked and his answer was Naruto clasping his hands together to make trees sprout from the rocky wall on opposite sides of the waterfall. The trees' bark extended all the way to meet each other making a wooden platform. Jiraiya patted Naruto on the back.

"Alright now all you have to do is stand on that platform, stick both of your hands onto the surface of the water, then you cut the water in half with your chakra. Got it? Good, now go wild!" Jiraiya said pushing Naruto toward the waterfall. Naruto ran up the cliff and onto the wooden platform. He stood in the middle of it and made a single hand-sign.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted and 300 exact copies were made standing side by side to each other and started pumping out chakra toward the waterfall.

 _'I wonder how long it'll take for him to master this one.'_ Jiraiya thought while lying down on the ground. The Sannin soon snoozed off hearing the faint sound of all of the Naruto's huffing out breaths. A few weeks later Naruto was standing on that same platform and was cutting through the water.

"Jiraiya-sensei look!" Naruto shouted as he cut through the waterfall stopping the water pressure. Jiraiya clapped.

"Bravo! You mastered wind in a matter of weeks where someone else would have taken years to do! I really commend you Gaki." Jiraiya praised. Naruto just grinned at the statement.

"So, what's next?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya became thoughtful.

"You are going to learn Sage Mode. Where you have to gather Nature Chakra into your body. Then after that Frog Kata, Lightning Release and a bunch of other stuff I guess." The Sannin shrugged.

 _'Maybe I can get some training in too.'_ Jiraiya thought.

"Okay all you've got to do is summon a toad and they'll use the Reverse Summoning Technique. After that we'll be summoned to Mount Myoboku. That's when we'll start our Sage Training. Got it?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto grinned. They both then summoned a singular toad.

 **"Yo."** Gamakichi greeted the duo and Jiraiya just summoned his toad Gama.

"Hey Gamakichi! Can you use the Reverse Summoning Technique please? We're gonna train at Mount Myoboku." Naruto explained and the toads did so. The two disappeared and reappeared in a surprising colorful area with vast amounts of varying plants. The duo saw that there were tiny toads walking around until they noticed Jiraiya and Naruto.

 **"Jiraiya-boy! What brings you here? Oh, and who is this handsome fellow?"** The old man toad asked.

"Lord Fukasaku this is my pupil Naruto, and we're here to get on with our toad training." He explained.

 **"Oh, what an adorable young man he is."** The lady toad exclaimed and Naruto giggled sheepishly.

"Thank you ma'am." The blonde said. Jiraiya just sighed.

"Lady Shima you're embarrassing the kid.." Jiraiya said, Shima just shrugged while leading them to the Sacred Oil Fountain.

 **"You see Naruto-boy Sage Mode is all about being perfectly still and trying to meditate so that you can mix in Nature Chakra into your system. We have oil here that can help speed up the process."** Fukasaku explained and Naruto nodded. That's when Jiraiya and Naruto sat on the ground and started their training.

 **"Oh and do be careful because if you mess up your training you'll turn into one of those statues."** Fukasaku warned getting a yelp out of Naruto. Jiraiya had to chuckle at his reaction.

A few days later the duo finally completed the first stage of training and were heading to an area with slabs and spiky terrain. Naruto paled at the look of the sharp pointy stony skewers.

 **"Now you'll both go up there and meditate on these slabs. Remember be perfectly still."**

 **An hour later**

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Jiraiya and Naruto screeched while falling from the tall spikes. Shima and Fukasaku intervened before the duo fell to their deaths and latched onto them with their tongue.

 **"You two have got to be careful up there. Pa and I can't keep this up."** Shima lectured and the duo nodded in embarrassment.

"Let's try it again Gaki." Jiraiya said and Naruto followed the Sannin.

A week later Naruto and Jiraiya were seen going into Sage Mode completely still on those stony spikes.

"Let's get down, we still have one step to go. Frog Kata." Jiraiya explained as they leapt down to the ground.

 **"Good job you two now the final step Frog Kata. Naruto-boy remember this, When you fight in Sage Mode the Natural Energy surrounds you like a barrier. So when you miss a punch by mere inches it can still affect the dodger. Got it?"** Fukasaku explained and Naruto nodded.

 **"Both of you will just fight each other while I go off to get some snacks!"** Shima said hopping away. Jiraiya and Naruto groaned.

 _'Not her snacks again..'_ They thought glumly. That's when they looked at each other and started to do battle.

 **A Single Month Later**

Jiraiya and Naruto have packed up their stuff and were set to head out.

"Thanks for everything Toad Gramps and Granny!" Naruto yelled and the old toads waved back. That's when they used the Reverse Summoning Technique and they disappeared from Mount Myoboku.

"Damn Brat that was some tough training." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded.

"Well time to take a nap!" Jiraiya said while taking out a sleeping bag and going to sleep. Naruto twitched his eyebrow but soon followed his example. Naruto wondered what it was like at the Leaf Village. After all he was taken away from it while he was a baby and started his training ever since.

Who knows what could happen next?

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the Team**

 **(A:N So how what's your opinion of this chapter? Sorry I wasn't more descriptive on the training and it most likely must have felt rushed but I just wanted to get it out of the way. Thanks for reading and please leave a descriptive review! I live off of that stuff and Happy Thanksgiving!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own even a fraction of Naruto. But I do own this plate of pecan pie!Also write down in a review what your favorite pie is! I want to know about more stuff to try. Now, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **If you can anyways.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting the Team**

Naruto is twelve years old now and growing up with Jiraiya has taught him a lot of things; whether it be, jutsu, wisdom, or just plain history about the Leaf Village. But that wasn't all. No sirree not. What Jiraiya taught Naruto that he thought was the most important lesson was the beauty of things. The beauty, of plants, of buildings, the beauty of the land. But the Sannin taught him something that will forever be fastened into his youthful brain. What was it that he has learned that is so important? What was the mind boggling mystery that was Naruto's most thought out lesson?

You may or may not have guessed it already. But knowing Jiraiya right now and his influence he has on people. add to that the research he does; you know now folks. What Jiraiya passed onto Naruto is the most crucial tutelage any young man deserves to know. That's right, what Naruto learned most is indeed;

The beauty of women. What a shocker! I mean growing up by the Toad Sage's side really has inspired Naruto to admire the luscious goddesses known as the female species. It really put new ideals into his brain giving off of shocking images and philosophy to his intellect. Speaking of images..

"You want to have a look Brat?" Jiraiya asked Naruto while handing the boy a telescope.

"Sure, why not?" He asked quizzically before getting a nosebleed at seeing such bountiful forms.

"W-wow. They are so beautiful huh Jiraiya-sensei?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, you know it kid. Some of the best in the nation they say." He stated matter of factly. Naruto nodded dumbly.

"She is easily D-cup bordering Double." Naruto claimed as Jiraiya widened his eyes while raising both eyebrows.

"The one with black hair, or blonde?" Jiraiya asked quizzically.

"Who said anything about a single person?" Jiraiya widened his eyes even further. And was crying with joy internally.

 _'Yes! I have successfully passed on my tutelage! Oh man this Gaki surprises a man every day!'_ Jiraiya thought happily.

"Kid. I think you're my all time favorite student." Jiraiya stated while Naruto widened his eyes.

"Really? Wow, that means a lot! Thanks Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto grinned happily making Jiraiya chuckle.

"Anytime. Now I think we should head out, That means Research Time is over Gaki." Jiraiya said while leaping off of the branch that they were sitting on, Naruto soon followed.

"Okay Jiraiya-sensei. But I have a question." Naruto said sheepishly getting Jiraiya to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it Naruto?" He asked in obvious concern.

"Well, you see I was wondering if we can go to an armory shop so that I can get more protection and-"

"Look good for the lades?! How could I decline?! No apprentice of mine is going to look like a bum in front of the females! Come young one. We shall get you the best equipment this place can offer!" Jiraiya shouted while marching off into the nearest armory store. Naruto grinned at the man's antics. He did look pretty hilarious exaggerating like that.

 _'It's so embarrassing and funny to see him like that. Kami bless you Jiraiya-sensei.'_ Naruto thought happily sprinting after the Sannin.

The duo arrived to a building that was painted black on the walls and white on the roof. Its entrance was presented with double-doors and that's what the Sannin and Jinchuriki duo used to get inside. Once they entered they heard the familiar sound of a bell ringing when the door closed. They looked around and saw a bunch of swords that were hanging on the walls with price tags below them. Naruto looked around and saw some armor, None he liked so far. So he walked around before feeling a familiar hand stop him. He turned around to see Jiraiya grinning.

"Yes Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto questioned confusedly.

"All I wanted to say is that you can buy whatever you want. For being such a great apprentice and all you can literally buy anything that would be content to your heart's desire." He finished but Naruto was about object before Jiraiya silenced him with his hand.

"Now, before you go off on about how you're worried on blowing my bank account to proportions you've got to remember Gaki that I am the world's best selling author in the elemental nations. Basically I'm making money as we speak! So go wild!" Jiraiya grinned seeing Naruto's blue eyes shine brighter than the sun at his statement.

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto said hugging the man. He clutched onto him but frowned when he didn't feel the Sannin hug back.

"Now, I want you to do me a favor while shopping here. You've got to make yourself look like you can kick mountains full of ass kapeesh?" He asked as Naruto grinned. Jiraiya then patted the boy's had as he went off to look around also. Naruto wandered through the hefty store into the weapons section. He saw a single kunai knife and looked at it intently.

The knife was very lengthy, one of the longest kunais Naruto has every seen to be honest. It was of course pointy and had a triangular shape to it but it was very thin most likely making it lighter. The metal was colored black with bandage wraps around the handle. At the end of the handle was a circular design for it. Naruto tested it for sharpness and yelped silently when the tip of the blade cut his finger. Noticing that his index finger was healing he shrugged and picked the knife out. He'll definitely be using that later. Now onto the armor.

Naruto looked around and saw different mannequins with different armor on them but none of those interested Naruto. What did catch the blonde's blue eyes were the only limited edition armor stocked in the store.

The armor for the mannequin's right arm had two silver plates horizontally placed above one another leading down to the forearm where that was being protected by a silver arm guard with silver straps so that it wouldn't fall off. The other arm also had a silver arm guard with silver straps but instead of metal plates along the arm there was a half blue and half brown guard parallel to each other on opposite sides of the limb. In addition, there was a brown sheathe that traversed the backside of the clothing for the very long kunai Naruto had in his grasp.

Convenient. Also, there was also black gloves that had silver metal on the backside of the hand.

The waist had silver plated metal protectors on all sides along with brown pouches for attaching scrolls. Going down lower they had silver plated shin guards along with black shinobi sandals. So far the search for protective wear was looking great for the blonde. Naruto took all of those items and placed it on the counter that was accompanied by a cash register. He waited for the Toad Sage and was approached by the man.

"Ready? After this we'll pick out some new clothes for you also." He stated getting a nod from the boy. They looked at the lady at the cash register as she inputted some buttons.

"So, will you be paying with ryo, or should I just place it on your account Mr..."

"Jiraiya. Also, it would be nice if you just placed the price on my account." He said as the woman nodded knowing exactly who he was as he is known as one of the Legendary Sannin and the Infamous Pervert of the Elemental Nations. To her it was either an honor or an embarrassment to be in his presence.

"Here's your receipt and have a nice day." She smiled handing the white haired man a slip of paper. He looked at it and grinned.

 _'Sure it cost a lot of money but it doesn't matter! I'm filthy rich!'_ Jiraiya exclaimed in thought. He lead Naruto to one of the more prestige clothing shops in the town. They both entered while Jiraiya told Naruto to grab something appealing. Maybe Naruto will change his style a little. Opting for black and orange instead of blue and orange. Jiraiya said it made him look better and he did respect the man's opinions; after all the Toad Sage to him was like family. So, who wouldn't respect the opinion of one who has done so much for them? Crazy people that's who.

Naruto looked around and found an orange and black long-sleeved shirt in his size. The shirt was designed with the left shoulder being orange and connecting it toward the abdomen while the right shoulder was black and matching it was black sleeves. The lower half of the abdomen was colored all black with red X-like designs in the middle. He looked around more and found orange pants to go along with it. He went to the dressing room to put on the clothes. Once he did that he exited the room and approached Jiraiya who had an approving grin on his face. **(A:N For the design of Naruto look at my profile and there should be a link displayed, or private message me and I'll send you the link personally.)  
**

"Thank Kami that you changed your look! Not to be mean Gaki but that orange jumpsuit was an eyesore. In matter of fact we're gonna burn it tonight." He stated making Naruto gasp.

"Hey, if you want to keep it and let it remind you how uncool and how unsmooth you are with the ladies that's fine by me." Jiraiya said in a sing-song tone of voice. Once he noticed Naruto slump he knew he won the war.

"Fine go ahead Jiraiya-sensei. But in that case do you mind if I take more than one set of this outfit?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the tall man.

"Go ahead as long as it looks good on you its fine. After all when you go to the Leaf Village you've got to look your best for whatever female teammates awaits!" He said exuberantly as Naruto took plenty of spare orange outfits. Jiraiya then paid for the outfits and they exited the town toward Konoha.

Naruto was now in his armor along with the shin guards, chakra plated metal gloves, and his orange and black combination of clothes. They exited the village and Jiraiya stopped Naruto in his tracks.

"What is it Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"I've got a little gift for you-"

"But you've already done enough for me Jiraiya-sensei. I don't think I can accept another gift-"

"Nonsense. I've only got one more thing to give you as your teacher; and more importantly as your friend. The only thing you give me in return is by following your nindo and making my teachings look good on the battlefield!" he joked on the last part.

"Anyways Gaki, I want to give you this." He said handing Naruto a black fabricated elastic headband with the Kanji for 'Oil' written on it, it had the horns and everything like Jiraiya's but colored black. Naruto gasped in shock.

"This is an exact replica of my headband. But as you can see it is black because I believe that is the color that fits you Gaki. I mean look at what you're wearing." The Sannin pointed out the black armor, black sandals, black chakra metal gloves and the like. Naruto just laughed sheepishly.

"Jiraiya-sensei, this means so much to me. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Naruto admitted while holding the headband. Jiraiya smiled at the boy.

"Like I said; all I want for you is that you follow your nindo, your ninja way. Oh and don't forget to make my teaching look good!" Jiraiya demanded jokingly while taking the headband and tying it onto Naruto's head. Jiraiya examined his disciple and smiled widely showing his pearly white teeth.

"Now you look like a real shinobi from Mount Myoboku." Jiraiya stated as Naruto looked up at the Sage of Toads with truly happy glimmering eyes.

"Thank you so much." Naruto spoke gratefully embracing the Sannin in a hug. Jiraiya happily accepted the contact and hugged the boy back patting the blonde's head for emphasis.

"You're welcome too you Brat." He humored teasingly. They both then let go and traveled back to the Leaf Village.

 **2 Weeks Later  
**

* * *

The duo could be seen walking toward the gates of Konoha with one of them looking at the gigantic walls in awe and the older man looking at his disciple with a small smile.

"Names and business please." The guard in front of the gate sighed. He clearly knew who Jiraiya was and thought it was completely stupid to ask for his name in the first place. Even if he didn't know who the blonde was; what was up with those whisker marks anyways? He examined the blonde boy and noticed how he was dressed. Armor, weapons and a headband that had the Kanji for oil on it. Yup he had to be a student of the Sannin.

"Jiraiya and Naruto. Also the business I'm here with is SS-ranked so I can't tell you even if I wanted to." The Sannin shrugged while walking ahead, his student following.

"Izumo?"

"Yeah Kotetsu?

"We just saw one of the Sannin himself."

"And?"

"And what? That was the freaking Sannin! That's what!"

"Okay jeez. Why are you so uppity?"

"I just finished one of his most recent books just now. He is a truly remarkable man."

"Okay.."

"We will never speak of this again."

"My lips are sealed buddy." The two shared a hearty laugh as they continued to guard the gates.

 **With Naruto and Jiraiya.  
**

* * *

The blonde kept looking around the village noticing all of the huge building and kids at the playground. He couldn't help but notice that some of the older girls catch his eye. That were probably sixteen years old or something. But the blonde had to say, Shinobi training has developed them pretty damn good.

"We're going to see the Hokage and register you in as a shinobi. You hear me Gaki?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded. They both walked toward the Hokage tower and up the stairs. Both respectively greeting the gorgeous assistant at the front desk before knocking on the Hokage's door. They heard a man politely say they could enter and enter they of course did.

"Ah, Jiraiya good to see you again." The old man greeted.

"Sarutobi-sensei it's been a while." Jiraiya grinned.

"So, this is Naruto? Wow. You've certainly grown quite a lot from since you were just a new born child." Hiruzen stated with a grandfatherly smile that set the boy at ease.

But Naruto did grow indeed. He is currently 5"1 standing at probably one of the tallest in his age group. But he had to actually meet the people in his group to compare. Jiraiya suddenly patted Naruto's head.

"Yeah, I made sure the Gaki ate all of his nutrients. No way he's gonna be a little runt in the shinobi business." Jiraiya ridiculed. Naruto just sighed.

"Well anyways Naruto before you arrived I already booked a two-floor apartment for you to stay in. It's over there."Hiruzen pointed at the area where it was located.

"I recommend you rest there until you meet up with your team tomorrow at the training grounds. Number 7 I believe is where they're meeting. Eight o'clock sharp." Hiruzen said as Naruto bid farewell and ran off to his new home. Hiruzen looked at Jiraiya seriously and started lacing his hands together.

"So, how strong has he become Jiraiya?" The Third Hokage questioned. Jiraiya gave off a grin.

"Oh he has made amazing progress during our travel. He has become more than just strong you know. He even picked up my philosophy!" Jiraiya stated while chuckling. Hiruzen widened his old growing eyes.

"You mean he has become a pervert?"

"I wouldn't say the kid's a pervert. I would say he has learned how to appreciate the female art form. It really brings a tear to my eye Sensei." Hiruzen raised a twitching eyebrow before waving it off.

"How strong is he? You never gave me an exact answer."

"Well, let's just say this. Kakashi's not the only one who can use the Sharingan and manipulate his chakra nature anymore." Jiraiya riddled and seeing the astonished look on Hiruzen's face was priceless to the Sannin. He even took out a camera and acquired a picture of the expression.

"Gonna save that one down the line." He smirked as Hiruzen finally got out of his stupor.

"So you're saying he's Jonin material?" Hiruzen asked and Jiraiya positioned himself into a thinking pose.

"Actually I think he would've became Anbu Captain by now with the amount of training he's done and the Jutsus he has along with his taijutsu training also. You can never doubt hard work with him I'm telling you Sensei." He admitted making the Sarutobi clan head raise both eyebrows in surprise.

"That's impressive. How did you do it?" Jiraiya smirked at the question and leaned toward Hiruzen's ear as if it was such an important detail.

"He abused the Shadow Clone Technique like the letters used in the alphabet. He can literally make a thousand clones and keep going. Literally there was so much potential to be found it was amazing at his progress. He can probably make a Jonin sprint for their bank account right now as it is. And that's _without_ going into Sage Mode." He admitted getting Hiruzen once again to widen his eyes in surprise.

"He's been taught Sage Mode too? Incredible. At this rate he can become a Hokage in no time. Well, if that was his dream anyways." Hiruzen deduced as Jiraiya thought about it also.

"He might want to become Hokage actually. Because he inherited my life-long goal to bring about world peace. He really wants to rid this world of its hatred. He may believe that becoming Hokage is a key part in that solution. But I never asked about it." Jiraiya said and got a nod from Hiruzen.

"Well is that all you've got to report?" The Hokage asked and Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, this one is more important. You see, it's about Orochimaru." Jiraiya stated firmly getting Hiruzen to widen his eyes.

 **With Naruto**

* * *

The blonde Jinchuriki was walking around the village with his hands in his pockets. He was exploring the place so that he can remember the landscape just in case he had to arrive at a certain area in an emergency.

 _'So, this is what Konoha is like. So lively and joyful. It's really nice here.'_ Naruto thought seeing a kid kick a ball with their friends. He walked around and noticed a mountain carved with faces.

"So, that's the Hokage Mountain. All four Kage. I promise I will get my face carved up there someday." He murmured clenching his gloved hands determinedly. That's when he saw a pink haired girl with long hair getting bullied by a bunch of kids.

"Ha! You've got such a big forehead!"

"Yeah! You could fit a skyscraper on it and it would still have room to spare!"

"Oh look at me! I've learned a new Jutsu! It's called the Gigantic Blinding Forehead Technique!" All of the kids laughed by what the latter said and still made fun of the girl. Naruto quickly became angry and jumped in the fray.

"How about you stop! All of you bullies!" Naruto growled scaring the kids. But one kid tried to be all manly and stand up to Naruto.

"Oh yeah! What are you gonna do about it? It's 3 against one in case you haven't noticed. So we win! Ha!" He roared with laughter until he saw Naruto create 3 exact copies of himself.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to get even then." He grunted before the same kid scoffed.

"It doesn't matter. It's just a regular clone it won't make a difference since it isn't solid." He sneered taking a punch at the original Naruto. But before his fist connected the clone stood in front and caught the fist with his gloved hand.

"It won't make a difference will it? Now since you've all seem to wet your pants at this point, I demand you all say sorry to this very gorgeous lady right here." Naruto demanded while his clone started to hurt the large kid by squeezing his fist. He yelped and pleaded sorry.

"I'm so sorry I said you had a big forehead! That forehead really compliments your features- oh I'm sorry!" He exhaled once the clone let go. They immediately ran away from the duo as Naruto dispelled his clones.

"Um, thank you.." The pink haired girl said sounding out the end for Naruto to input his name.

"Naruto, Hime-chan." He said taking a hold of the girl's hand pecking the back of it with his lips. The girl blushed at the gesture before retracting that same hand to play with her long bubble-gum hair.

"It's S-sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you Naruto-san. M-maybe I'll see you again sometime?" She asked trying to play it cool. Naruto just gave her a wink and a confirming nod before walking away coolly putting his hands in his pockets. He didn't even look back at her for a single moment. He already knew what kind of face she was making at the moment. After all, the time he spent training with Jiraiya the Sannin would make him talk to all different types of girls. He would always make Naruto do stuff like this to a girl he met that was his age. So, with his social skills under his belt he knew the expected reaction.

Sakura was most likely making a confused excited face from the interaction. Because of the way he confidently approached her and flirted with her was a major key part in that introduction. It makes her keep on wanting more.

 _'Whoa. What a guy.'_ She thought dreamily walking away. Naruto smirked hearing the rhythm at which her feet stepped. It was shaky steps meaning she is still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Oh that was always fun to do. He wouldn't mind seeing her again either. After all, she seemed like a nice girl so why not? Besides, she wasn't even ugly, her forehead wasn't exactly big either. Naruto shook his head at the group of kids' antics. Funny since they seemed to be older than him and Sakura. So seeing them wet their undergarments really was the highlight of the day.

"I guess I should rest up for tomorrow. Actually scratch that. I want to grab a bite to eat." Naruto murmured hearing his stomach rumble. Naruto took out a green toad wallet.

"How much do you got Gama?" He asked the inanimate object. Naruto opened the money holder and started counting.

"A few thousand ryo. Thanks Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto smiled walking to the nearest food stand. Luckily there was something around the corner as he saw a bar with stools and privacy flaps hanging over the front when some would be eating. He read the bold letters that were written in red. " **Ichiraku Ramen** " Naruto gasped excitedly and sprinted toward the entrance. He opened up the loose flaps and sat on a stool right next to a trio.

One of them was chubby. the other had black pineapple hair, and the last one was a blonde girl that had her hair tied in a ponytail. Interesting combination but Naruto had no time to dwell on that as he wanted to order something.

"Hello young man what can I get for you today?" A man wearing a chef's cap asked with squinting eyes. Or was it always like that?

"I'll have one bowl for each thing you've got on the menu!" Naruto yelped excitedly much to the horror of the trio beside him. The man's eyes were not in a squint anymore but were replaced by dollar signs with a faint sound of a cash register opening in the background.

"You got it!" The man said excitedly and started to cook up a storm in the kitchen. The chubby teen looked at Naruto in concern.

"Are you sure you can finish all of that? There's a lot of bowls." Naruto just grinned back in response.

"Troublesome, we've got a ramen addict." The pineapple haired teen sighed. The girl with blonde hair just giggled.

"Hey at least he's cute Shikamaru." She remarked pointedly looking at the skinnier boy with black hair.

"Oh great. Now Ino's going to go on her flirting spree again." Shikamaru whispered to the plump boy. Ino must have heard him as her aura quickly became a dark red.

"Shikamaru. What did you whisper to Choji?" She asked a little too sweetly getting Choji to yelp and Shikamaru to sigh.

"I'm sorry Ino but it does get troublesome when you do that. You see a cute guy and you just run off to flirt with them. Troublesome woman." He sighed again. Ino just huffed in response.

"Whatever, I've got a 'cute guy' to talk to. See ya." She said while approaching Naruto and sitting right next to him.

"Well hello handsome." She giggled pressing herself closer to him. Naruto just smiled at her a small one that got her to look into his cerulean eyes.

"Greetings gorgeous." He winked grasping her palm and kissing the back of it. Ino blushed at the contact. No boy has done that for her before; they usually get too nervous to anyways.

"What brings you to the village?" She asked tracing circles on his chest.

"Well you see I couldn't help but spot this beautiful lady with blonde hair and blue eyes and try to not talk to her. Maybe you're the reason why I'm in the village Hime-chan." He smiled getting her to widen her eyes before she shook it off.

"You never did tell me your name." She whispered sending chills down the blonde's spine.

"Isn't it more polite to give your name to someone first before asking for theirs?" He asked quizzically. She smirked.

 _'Damn he's smooth. I could get used to this!'_ She thought giddily.

"Ino Yamanaka. You?"

"Naruto." He answered plainly getting her to raise her eyebrows.

"Is that it? No surname or anything?" She asked getting Naruto to shake his head.

"As your friend said over there, I guess pronouncing my surname could be 'troublesome.'" Naruto quoted getting her to giggle.

"Oh, by the way my friend over there is Shikamaru and Choji is the one sitting next to him." She introduced as Choji waved to the blonde and Shikamaru just sighed.

"Troublesome." He exhaled again. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Does he always say that?" The blonde asked getting Ino to sigh.

"You have no idea."

"Do you still wish to know?" Naruto asked getting Ino to feel the mysterious vibe coming from him.

"Hmm, maybe?.." She whispered again drawing circles on his chest. Naruto grinned.

"Well, I guess it's like this since I come from three different clans I guess my full name is Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki-Senju." He said in a thinking pose getting the trio to widen their eyes.

"What? Wait, how old are you?" Ino asked.

"12." Naruto replied plainly.

"How come we've never seen you at the Academy?" Choji questioned. Naruto had to grin at this point, he could mess with their heads and be all mysterious about the conclusion or he could just be a little nice and give them his background. Nah, his inner prankster is gonna shine today.

"Well you see, that's a secret," He answered in a riddle getting them to sigh. Naruto then ate the rest of the ramen bowls that came his way.

"Now I think I should go. I've got an important meeting tomorrow, and I could use the rest." Naruto said waving goodbye to the three. They waved back. Some more enthusiastic than others. Speaking of that, Shikamaru had gears spinning around his head trying to work out some sort of conclusion to the mysterious blonde.

 _'Troublesome. We've never seen him at the Academy. From the looks of his armor he seems pretty stocked in gear. His headband had the Kanji for Oil engraved onto it with the black headband shaped with horns like Jiraiya of the Sannin. Are they acquainted with each other? Most likely, no one would have the same engravings otherwise. Unless he was a big fan, but I doubt he would just fawn over the Sannin. Iruka-sensei talked about Team 7 receiving a new member to their team tomorrow. Is that him? Is that their new teammate? Oh how troublesome.'_ Shikamaru sighed internally at the prospect of a new person. He was a mystery alright, well his abilities as a Shinobi were anyways. But he seemed like a flirt from his interaction with Ino. So troublesome..

"Well. I sure can't wait to see him around more often." She spoke dreamily while taking a quick peek at Naruto's behind as he ran toward the other direction.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as they got back to their meal.

 _'Huh. I've met some interesting people today. I wonder what the team I have is like tomorrow.'_ Naruto wondered while entering his apartment.

 _'Kind of small, but homey. I like it.'_ Naruto grinned as he entered the bedroom. He immediately took off his clothes until he was in nothing but a pair of undergarments.

"Man I'm so excited to meet my team tomorrow. I wonder what they're like." He said talking to himself. He didn't dwell on it too long before he entered a dreamless slumber.

Naruto woke up to the morning sun shining on his face. The blonde opened his eyes and rubbed groggily at them trying to wake himself up. He went into the bathroom to carry on with his hygiene ritual. Once he exited the bathroom he was dressed in his ninja attire. He tied on his Toad Oil headband and set out for a meal at the nearest stand. Instead of the Ramen shop he opted for the barbecue restaurant and ordered some food there.

Unluckily he didn't see anything unusual at the place. Once he finished up and paid for the meal he looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

 _'It's almost time to meet the team. 7:50. I should head to the Training Grounds now.'_ He thought sprinting away. He arrived at the Training Grounds a few minutes later and he noticed something. He saw a pink haired girl and another girl, one with white skin going to pale. She had black hair tied into a ponytail with bangs framing her forehead. She was wearing a blue short sleeved collared shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back along with white arm warmers. White, shorts and blue ninja sandals. The girls were both wearing blue matching leaf headbands.

"Hime-chan. It's a pleasure to see you again." Naruto greeted her with a wink. She smiled in response.

"Hello Naruto-san. It is nice to see you again as well." She replied playing with her hair inattentively. Naruto looked at the pale girl and raised an eyebrow. Sakura noticed this and introduced her.

"That is Satsuki Uchiha. She doesn't really talk much." The pink haired girl said. Naruto nodded and approached the Uchiha. Before he did though a flower seemingly grew in front of him. He grasped it and held it for Sakura to take. She did and smiled at the gesture. Off to the side Satsuki raised an eyebrow before becoming angry from the show of abilities.

 _'Senju.'_ The Uchiha girl thought in a growl.

"A beautiful flower for an equally beautiful lady." He winked causing her to blush.

"Thank you Naruto-san. That is very thoughtful of you." She smiled while sniffing the flower in bliss. Naruto just grinned before walking toward Satsuki.

"So, are you mute or something?" Naruto asked. She huffed in response.

"No, I only talk to people worth my time Senju." Naruto raised an eyebrow before realizing why she was acting like that. She knew he was a Senju, she is an Uchiha. It is most commonly known throughout the Elemental Nations about their clan's legendary rivalry.

"Aren't you talking to me right now Uchiha?" He questioned getting her to stand and close the distance to glare at him.

"Are you trying to test me?" She growled. Naruto smirked and closed his eyes.

"I don't know. Am I?" He riddled opening up his eyes to reveal that both of them turned red and had 3 tomoes around them. Satsuki widened her onyx ones in astonishment before clenching her feminine fists.

"How do you have my clan's doujutsu!?" She demanded giving him a glare that she could burn people alive with. Naruto just smirked before deactivating the doujutsu.

"Well, let's put it this way, I unlocked them."

"You mean implanted them into your filthy sockets. Everybody knows that Uchihas have the signature black hair, like mine." She huffed getting Naruto to chuckle.

"That's the thing. I'm not just an Uchiha, as you've said earlier I am also part Senju. But after that I am also part Uzumaki. I come from three different clans those being the trio I just mentioned." He explained much to the anger of one girl and the awe of the other.

"Whatever." She grunted sitting back down and glaring at a tree in the distance.

"Sheesh what a mood killer dattebayo." Naruto sighed while walking back to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun. Don't be angry towards Satsuki. You see she wasn't always like that. She used to be a much happier person. But after the incident.." She left that part sound out on its own. Naruto nodded.

"The Uchiha Massacre right? Yeah, I've heard about it. It seems the clans I'm from always seem to be on the verge of extinction. But you don't see me moping about it." Naruto shrugged before thinking to himself.

 _'Only one person has, and he happens to be the one I've known my whole life.'_ He reflected grimly. Sakura nodded.

"I guess so.." She said timidly. The atmosphere rapidly became gloomy. Naruto being the hyperactive person he is decided to dramatically change the subject.

"So, where's our sensei?" Naruto asked looking around.

"We don't know. He said to meet him at this time with no breakfast and all, but he seems to be late. We actually saw him for the first time yesterday and we're supposed to do a training exercise today." Sakura answered in a thinking pose.

 **2 Hours Later**

* * *

A puff of smoke appeared and out came a man wearing a face-mask and had silver hair that was defying gravity. Naruto and Sakura stood up from where they were sitting and pointed angrily at the man.

"You're late!" They both yelled in unison. The man just eye-smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see a black cat crossed my path and I took the long way around." He explained much to the ire of the duo. Satsuki just huffed from her sitting position.

"Anyways, I'm sure you've all noticed that we have a new addition to our team. How about you introduce yourself?" He asked.

"Actually can you introduce yourself first Sensei, so that I can pick up on what I'm supposed to say?" The blonde asked getting a nod.

"Okay, well. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, I guess I like a lot of things. Dislikes? Not too many of those. Dreams for the future? Never really thought about it. My hobbies, well I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi introduced getting Naruto to twitch.

"Yeah, I should've warned you about that sorry." Sakura apologized and Naruto just waved it off.

"Okay, you can go now." Kakashi said.

"Alright. I am Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki-Senju. My likes are ramen, this certain girl on my team-" He gave a wink toward Sakura making the pinkette go red in the face.

"And the last thing I like is the color orange. Dislikes are well, hatred, ignorant people and the three minutes it takes for Ramen to cook. My hobbies include, researching, training and taking care of plants. The final one is my dream for the future. Well, my dream is to become Hokage, after I'm done with that, I will rid this world of its hatred so that I can bring about true peace." Naruto finished with everyone reacting to the last statement.

 _'Well, I do have to say. That is a pretty hefty goal. Interesting to say the least.'_ Kakashi deduced while he saw Sakura gain a red tint on her face.

 _'Wow. That is so... So... HOOOT!_ ' She exclaimed internally. Satsuki just huffed.

 _'No wonder he says it's a dream. Because it will never happen.'_ She belittled inside her head.

"Alright Sakura, Satsuki, you both have to introduce yourself since Naruto doesn't know anything about you. So Sakura you're first." Kakashi stated. Sakura smiled.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and well you see, my likes are- my hobbies are- oh! And my dreams for the future-" She screamed in proper fan-girl like fashion at the end.

"What about your dislikes?" The Jonin asked palming his face.

"Annoying people." She stated plainly. Kakashi sighed.

 _'Once again, she still has no interest in ninja training, but she would rather fawn over boys, well it is appropriate for girls her age. Now all we have is the killjoy.'_ Kakashi groaned in his head.

"Satsuki. Your turn." Kakashi exhaled.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I _will_ make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." She finished with her voice dipped in venom Sakura and Kakashi sighed. Naruto just looked at Satsuki with widened eyes.

 _'She's going to try and kill Itachi huh? It does seem logical, he did kill her entire clan and both of their parents. I probably would too if I was there to witness it all.'_ Naruto thought grimly. Then the blonde realized something.

 _'What is with her and killing the mood?!'_ Naruto grilled into internally.

"Good. You are all unique and have your own ideas. Now to the testing part of the exam today. No, you're all not Genin yet. Because we have one final test to do. That is to take these bells from me." He said holding out the two bells.

"But Sensei, why are there only two bells when there's three of us?" Sakura pointed out confusedly.

"Yeah, the person who doesn't get a bell will get sent back to the Academy and get tied up to one of those posts over there. Oh and by the way, if you guys don't try to take these bells away with the intent to kill you _will_ fail. Got it?" Kakashi asked getting a nod from the three.

"When I say start you can go." Kakashi stated while looking at the three. They stayed like that as the tense atmosphere sunk in. The wind blew the leaves by their feet as their muscles tensed. That was the moment that Kakashi took.

"Start!" He shouted and all of the Genin ran away to hide in nearby bushes.

 _'Let's see what the three of you can do.'_

 **End of Chapter 2**

**Next time on Chapter 3: The Final Conclusion**

 **(A:N So what's your opinion about this chapter? Write it down in the Review Section Below! Oh and remember if you want to see the Naruto design just private message me on here and I'll send you the link! Thank you all and have a very fantastic day, a great afternoon, and a bedazzling night.)**


End file.
